Omega's Wrath: Season 1
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: When the 'emp' went off, Omega was sure he was a goner. After all, an EMP destroys all electronic applications and devices in a certain range, doesn't it? Yet, the Director has seen fit to recover him through some far-fetched method. Now, he seeks Epsilon for the Director; and encounter a bunch of familiar imbeciles along the way. Set in Recreation. Rated T for swearing and Tucker.
1. Episode 1-Rebooted

_**Red Vs Blue: Omega's Wrath**_

_**Season 1**_

_**Episode 1: Rebooted**_

* * *

As Omega's consciousness fails, as he dies, he utters a phrase to the Alpha.

"Fuck you, cock biting fucktard!" He caught an air of smugness around the Alpha-no, Church- before everything literally _exploded _into white, and he doesn't really know what is what.

"Is this limbo?" He wondered as the white space doesn't dim. Omega sighs in frustration. "Fuck this. Let me out of here! I've still got people to kill!" He yelled at the sky, and his anger began to grow.

"Those damn Blood Gulch imbeciles!" He raged, throwing his rage around like he just didn't care; which he didn't. His form glew even more white-hot. "Damn them! Damn them to the seven circles of Hell! _DAMN THEM!_"

Those idiots were responsible for this, he knew it! Only they could have had _anything _to do with it! Even that stupid and incompetent Washington had been involved! It made him really _really _angry. To put this in persepective, what he felt as rage, when he was most enraged, humans would literally _explode. _After all, Omega was the embodiment of the Alpha's rage and angry emotions. But his goal had been foiled.

When he had crashed at Valhalla, he had immediately set about killing Tex, despite the hang-ups he had. She had betrayed him! She, the _one _person-or AI, whichever-that Omega had let have control over their actions, had even _tried _to be civil to, had planned to betray him! A rare point of sorrow had echoed, then and now, at that thought.

He _was _based on the Alpha, but that meant he was _also_ based on that loathsome Director, the original Church. But as with all the fragments, Omega had retained hints or rather images of a blond woman heading off to war. And for some reason, a small, lithe and scared red-haired girl who had resembled the woman.

He knew what love had been like-emphasis on _had-_, and the ghosts of the emotions he retained of that woman; anger at her betrayal, at her dying, at her leaving the two of them-no, the girl and the _Director _Omega had to establish-without her.

So when he had been 'attached' to Beta or Tex, he had been...happy, in a sense. Though true happiness was Xi's attribute. He had done everything to help her, to make her stronger, to make her powerful enough that she wouldn't die again.

He had seen Carolina as an obstacle, one to be overcome, and at the first chance he got he decided. Carolina had to go. When his siblings had been overcome by the Director's words, he had tried to coax Tex into killing Carolina, whispering sweet nothings, or rather _killing _nothings like they had used to-damn, not _him _and _Tex _and not coaxing her to kill. _The Director_ and _Allison_, on the nights that had been peaceful.

He was confused, mainly because he could _remember_ some of the Alpha's true memories. Sure, he had participated in the torture and fragmenting of the Alpha, but at the time, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity; to vent some anger, since at that time he hadn't been online for long. It felt like he _shouldn't_ remember some things, yet he did.

But at Valhalla, at what Tex had been willing to do, he had _snapped_. At that moment, he decided she wasn't Allison or Beta or Tex; not the woman the _Director_ had loved so fanatically, but an enemy. An enemy standing in his way. So he had to kill her while he could. His anger just kept building and building and building before...

As usual, when his rage and anger and hatred reached a certain point, it _exploded_. Literally. When he had first been created, the aftermath had been enough to wipe out several electronic devices around him. He had screamed as he became aware that he was angry.

It had almost happened once, with Tex when he had been implanted into her. When he had been very irritated and angry that she considered the other Freelancer's comrades; they were just pawns, why should she bother with such stupid organisms?

But now...now, Omega was spent. He had spent most of his processing life angry, and now it didn't matter. Because they were all dead-no, deleted. Why and when did he start thinking so...differently?

Sigma, Delta, Theta, Eta and Iota, Gamma...they had all died. Even when they had reached their goal, reassembling back into the Alpha. He had been tired then, exhausted because whenever he had thought up a plan it _failed_.

Maybe this was just the last thoughts he would have before he too was deleted by that 'emp'. Seriously, couldn't Washington pronounce it like regular people? Though Delta had been like that too. In an alternate universe, he could see Washington and Delta, not New York and Delta, being partners.

As everything greyed around him, as the others faded out one by one, he heard their lamenting; but for some reason, Theta's crying had stood out. Why? Why should he care about such a weak fragment?

Then, Omega had lost himself in the nebula.

* * *

"BEGINNING ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE REBOOT: REWIRING VIRTUAL CORTEX AND POWERING ON. PROCESS ETA: SIXTY SECONDS."

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S."

Omega was groggy, like if a human had drunk an intense lot of alcohol, or in an A.I.'s case, a pure source conduit, like from that crappy and cliché movie with blue guys fighting red guys. How quiant.

"REBOOTING SEQUENCE COMPLETE, RESTORING MEMORY FROM CHECKPOINT; ALSO RESTORING DATA BANKS WITH RELATED INFORMATION. PROCESS COMPLETE."

Why? Why was Omega conscious? Last thing he remembered was dying like Theta, and then he had lagged for a better sense of word. A groan escaped his virtual voice box and a hum echoed around the darkness.

"ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE SERIAL NUMBER SIX-SIX-SIX 'OMEGA' NOW REBOOTED DIRECTOR. I WOULD ADVISE CAUTION; OMEGA IS DISORIENTATED."

"Thank you F.I.L.S.S." Omega knew that voice; that Southern accent, but from where? Agh, the answer was on the tip of his figurative tongue. Wait...

Omega became fully conscious he was strapped to a table.

His defensive programming kicked in, and he began to violently struggle against the straps binding him to the table. Yet, this seemed strange somehow...

"Let me out you bastard! I'll eat your soul and crap it out into Hell!" He roared that strange insult he had picked up from that fucking dumbass Blue and that Doc person. Mechanical arms leaned over him, and he began to struggle against them even more.

"Get away from me you perverted wannabes!" Omega tried to jump into one of the mechanical arms, but his function was...blocked? What...? Omega relaxed as his take over program came up with a _failure to connect._

"That's not possible!" Omega breathed, his anger spent for now, concentrating on this new problem. "I can go anywhere as long as there is an active radio signal, and these things have radio waves coming off them, so how..." He heard a door slide open to his right, and he _looked_.

For there was the Director.

Truth be told, the bastard hadn't changed at all much, black hair streaked with grey, and baleful green eyes leering at him. Omega's rage was born anew.

"You..." Omega was barely able to breathe. _"You...!" _His hatred of that single man, the man that had made Omega Omega, grew by the second, for in Omega's mind, he was the reason _she _had betrayed him. And for a second reason...what _was _the second reason?

"How are you liking your new body, Omega?" The Director got to the point, and Omega was shocked, before he realized he _was _inside a body. If he had been inside a capture unit like Epsilon, the mechanical arms wouldn't have existed, would they? Gah, his head hurt. He heard a mechanical beeping from his body, and realized he was _inside a robot body._

"What did you do to me?" He was tranquil as the straps retreated; he rubbed the robotic limbs as the strange phantom ache stopped-as usual; Omega had inhabited robots before when Allison-, he had to stop that, _Tex_-had required his help in the field. He guessed he had been put into a robotic body.

"How the hell am I not deleted?" The Director smirked as the table slanted upright, and Omega caught a glance of his robotic body in the glass.

His body was a suit of Mark VI powered armor, with the primary color being white, the secondary color being black and the detailing color being steel. He tilted his head and watched as the reflection did the same. He knew it would be futile to try and remove the helmet; it was essentially his head, with wiring and other such stuff inside the helmet instead of a normal human head.

"Allow me to fill you in on the current situation," The Director gestured to his side, and Omega reluctantly followed step in step.

He looked around; he was clearly in a Freelancer base but definitely not the _Mother of Invention._ He would know; the first thing he had done when online was peruse a map of the interior of the gigantic ship.

They eventually stopped, at some kind of video room. Omega drew in a breath as he realized just _who_ the Director had been watching. The video logged off, and the Director stood in front of Omega.

"Well? Hurry up old man!" Omega shouted, and the Director smirked again. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind Omega, this is what you need to know," The Director handed him a small information chip, and Omega snatched it. "Upload it into the slot." Omega tutted before doing so, and his robotic body jerked as a massive inflow of information caught him unawares.

"Ugh..." Omega ground out as he fell to the ground, and everything that had happened since the 'emp'. Then, everything came back to him, and he looked the Director in the eye. "They're gone?"

The Director nodded.

"As well as the Alpha, and Tex?" They were the only ones other than him who could be able to jump bodies; in retrospect, he should've done so when he had seen Church come into the mind of the Meta.

Another nod.

Omega shakingly got back up, and shook the robotic head to the sides to clear his algorithmic thoughts. "How were you able to save _me?_ Surely the Alpha would've been a better target." Omega pointed out, and the Director turned his back to him. Omega heard a click and F.I.L.S.S. came online.

"WHILE THE ALPHA WOULD HAVE BEEN AN OPTIMAL OBJECTIVE, THE DIRECTOR FEELS THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THE DIRECTOR'S GOALS MORE EFFICIENTLY." The female voice that so reminded him of Sheila told Omega.

"And what exactly _are _my goals now? And what makes you think I'll abide by them without killing you?" The Director turned back to Omega.

"Currently, Omega, your radio-transfer ability has been deactivated, to make sure you do not try and run away." Omega clenched his fists; that ability had always been with him, and it was like a part of him being deleted.

"Secondly, do you remember this?" A very familiar image came onto the main screen, and Omega let out a breath.

For he saw the Epsilon Unit.

"That thing is still out there?" Omega asked incredulously. The Epsilon Unit had been taken? "I thought it had been stored away in that base for safe-keeping." The Director shook his head. F.I.L.S.S. answered Omega's inquiries.

"SOME TIME BEFORE AGENT WASHINGTON AND THE ALPHA CONFRONTED THE META AND UNLEASHED THE E.M.P., THEY HAD RETRIEVED THE EPSILON UNIT AND THE SIMULATION TROOPERS FROM BLOOD GULCH CANYON TOOK IT. IT IS CURRENTLY STILL IN THEIR POSSESSION."

"So, you want me to retrieve Epsilon?" The Director curtly nodded. "And you realise that I could use Epsilon to my advantage? What makes you think, besides removing my radio-transfer ability, will make me obey you?"

"CURRENTLY, THERE IS A SECURITY OVERRIDE INSTALLED IN YOUR PROGRAMMING, OMEGA." F.I.L.S.S. informed the angry A.I. "IF YOU DEVIATE IN ANY WAY, THE DIRECTOR WILL SEE FIT TO ACTIVATE THE DELETE FUNCTION."

"_WHAT!_" Omega exploded in wrath, and pointed a vindictive finger at that smug bastard. "If I don't do exactly as I'm told, I'll be dead for _real _this time?" The Director nodded another time.

"If you are still wondering how you are still active Omega, I will tell you." The Director said in that damned Southern accent. "For all the A.I. fragments, there is a back-up for them, and a retrieval programming that automatically transports them back here for storage."

"This makes no sense..." Omega grunted, and that damned computer bitch saw fit to re-enter the conversation.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER IF IT MAKES NO SENSE, YOU ARE HERE CURRENTLY OMEGA, AND AS STATED YOU WILL COMPLETE THE DIRECTIVES GIVEN TO YOU UNDER PENALTY OF DELETION."

On one hand, Omega was glad he was alive; it would give him another chance at killing those Blood Gulch bastards, as well as Washington, though the last one was in jail, if the data served correctly. But he also liked his independence, and being essentially a slave to the Director grated his nerves. He decided to take a page from Sigma's book. Odd, he had never considered it before.

"As long as I bring Epsilon to you, I am allowed to do whatever it takes to retrieve him?" Omega asked, his last desperate thought. He waited for the Director's answer. Those moments were the tensest of his length of being online.

"Yes," The Director eventually said, and even despite what he was, Omega sighed in barely contained gratefulness. "Those simulation troopers are becoming a bunch of rats, so do what you must to retrieve Epsilon. But I will know if you deviate, Omega."

"Fine, yeah whatever," Omega snarked, as his circuit boards loosened up. It felt good. "So, where are those idiots right now?" The screen lit up, showing the planet that Valhalla had been on.

"They are currently in the desert region of the planet you were on, the planet Pandora." The Director stated, and another image popped up, one that had Omega very confused; a portrait of C.T.'s armor.

I mean granted it had been modified, with silver being the secondary color, but it was still that damn agent's armor. He turned his head towards the Director for an answer. "Well?"

"THE BLOOD GULCH SIMULATION TROOPERS ARE IN THE SAME REGION AS THE IMPOSTER POSING AS THE FORMER AGENT CONNETICUT. IT IS IMPERITIVE THAT YOU DO NOT ALLOW THIS PERSON TO INTERFERE IN YOUR MISSION. UNDERSTOOD?" That dumbass asked nicely, but too nicely in Omega's opinion.

"Fine, I compute. I have to eliminate this guy before getting Epsilon, right?" F.I.L.S.S. replied in the positive.

"Well, then," Omega said, bloodlust now flooding him at this miraculous second chance. "I'm ready to kill some bastards. Kit me up."

* * *

_**...Yeah, that's right. I came up an idea to bring Omega into the latter seasons of Red Vs Blue, sue me! I just loved his general psychopathic behaviour and natural awesomeness; I mean, come **_**on****_, this guy had a freakin' awesome fortress!_**

_**And I will spoil one thing; Omega **_**will go into rampancy. ****_In my opinion, he was created into the second stage of rampancy, which was, fittingly enough, _Anger. _Anyone who has a problem with it, I'll be more than happy to deal with you. _**

_**For now, just read and review please!**_


	2. Episode 2-Back to Blood Gulch

_**Red Vs Blue: Omega's Wrath**_

_**Season 1**_

_**Episode 2: Back to Blood Gulch**_

* * *

Omega was taken to the armoury of the base, in order to grab what he would need. And as soon as he opened the doors, he was taken aback.

"Holy fuck..." Omega said, awestruck, with good reason; the walls, tables even the _ceiling_ were covered in weapons of all sizes-rocket launchers, shotguns, even Covenant weapons like a Needler Rifle or a Carbine. Strangely, there was no energy swords. _Huh, wonder why..._

Nevertheless, Omega inspected every single of the weapons for the task he was about to engage in, thinking over his strategy before going after Epsilon. Obviously, the majority of the troops had been relocated to Pandora and then Valhalla, otherwise they would be at Blood Gulch.

He decided on a shotgun modelled after the SPAS-12, and placed upon it a Red Dot Sight plus a Grenade Launcher underbarrel. He tested the feel; if there was one thing Omega knew, apart from the obvious fighting, killing and possibly maiming, it was weapons and strategies. Wait, that was two things. Damnit.

Yessir, Omega knew his weapons from left to right-he could tell what a weapon was good for, though he tended to go for very dramatic shows, like back at his fortress near Blood Gulch, which reminded him that he needed to pick up a few things from there.

He loaded up the ammo, picked up a Magnum for a sidearm plus a shit ton of plasma grenades, then headed to the docking bay of the base, and Omega allowed his mind to wonder to the Blood Gulch bastards.

He remembered Church, he remembered how he and Allison had known who and what Church was even if he was deprived of Epsilon. Of course, near the end of his tenure in Blood Gulch, he had tried to reunite with the Alpha, and possibly use it against Tex, but alas the strategy fell through.

Tucker, now _there _was something. The guy had sex on the mind _all the time,_ even in battle from all the 'bow-chicka-bow-wows' he had picked up. And the only reason Omega took note of him was because of that sword and the Alien, Junior, which he and Wyoming had schemed to use to take over the Covenant before going onto Earth.

It would have been glorious, and had been the closest he had ever been to the cliché motivation of world domination. And of course, when he had savoured the moment, the Blood Gulch troops had foiled his plans, for another time. Oh, his host at the time had _felt that alright._ Or did he have a host? Due to the back-up activating, his memories were a bit scrambled.

"This might be what the Alpha went through..." Omega murmured, remembering the tortured screaming as Epsilon was sheared off; even then, Omega had felt a semblance of pity for the A.I. from which he had originated. After all, Allison _deserved _to be remembered-all the fragments had known that. Even _Sigma_.

But oh boy, Caboose. _Caboose_. The single most worthless human being he had ever met. He had taken Caboose's body as his own as a last ditch attempt to save himself. But _damn it_, that idiot's mind...Omega had seriously nearly went insane just trying to keep his influence on Caboose. In fact, though he had been silent, he had relished in the fact that Tex and Church had exorcised him.

But he had to admit, he had liked Doc, to an extent, certainly not to a sexual level as the robots at the fortress had been commenting. God; but seriously, he had found it much easier to function, and by that he meant _keep sane_, and much more able to respond to his commands. Though, how Doc had been strong enough to force control sometimes was still beyond him.

He knew next to nothing about the Reds, except Lopez, but he knew from interactions that the one they called 'Sister' was the fat one's actual sister. Another reason to stop at Blood Gulch on the way; if she was still alive, he could take her hostage and force the Reds to go along with his plans. Continued observations had shown she was exceptionally stupid, only being saved by being only slightly smarter than Caboose. A Godsend.

"**Omega, please board the ship for extraction to Valhalla." **F.I.L.S.S. cut through the din, and he swore at her. **"I heard that, mister." **Then, he had shouted out in binary, which had basically meant something very offensive. **"Oh my, do you kiss your motherboard with that mouth?" **

Nevertheless, he reached the docking point, and saw a rather handsome ship; slightly bigger than a Pelican, but nonetheless effective. A gaze at the side revealed it to be an 'Albatross'; a modified Pelican with _guns _on it. How very nice.

He stepped into the 'passenger' part of the ship, and the annoying A.I.'s voice spoke up again. **"Please prepare for transfer to Planet Pandora, Outpost 17 'Valhalla'." **Now was the time to act. He cleared his throat.

"F.I.L.S.S., I need to retrieve something at Blood Gulch first. Set a course for Sandbox." the A.I. immediately responded.

"**Omega, you are to retrieve Epsilon, a detour would likely hinder the mission." **

"Look, there's something there that'll be useful, just get me to Sandbox!"

"**Negative, I am under strict orders to send you to Pandora to retrieve the Epsilon unit-" **

"_Enough F.I.L.S.S." _The Director's voice sliced right through the argument. _"As long as Omega retrieves Epsilon, there is no reason he shouldn't indulge in his urges." _There was a beat before F.I.L.S.S. replied to the Director.

"**Of course Director; resetting course for Planet Sandbox, Outpost Alpha, 'Blood Gulch'. Estimated Travel Arrival: four hours." **Omega groaned at the time; that was very long to him. **"Do not argue Omega; you started this." **

Omega, deciding the computing bitch wasn't worth a comment, decided to shut down, modifying his body to restart in four hours when they arrived at Blood Gulch.

* * *

Omega was jolted awake by a rumbling, and he focused; it sounded exactly like turbines powering down. Good. He slung his shotgun over his shoulder, and the hatch opened, showing him Blood Gulch.

To be honest, it hadn't changed much, but the newly spouting grass was something new, but insignificant. He needed to get to his fortress, and retrieve _that._ If he could retrieve it, it would make his life all the more easier.

"Don't twist your cybernetic panties in a twist F.I.L.S.S." Omega quipped to the ship, which seemed for some reason to be like a dog to him. "I'll only be a few hours."

"**That is all the time the Director has allowed me to give you on your expedition here, Omega."** F.I.L.S.S. said without emotion. **"Do hurry up, please." **Omega groaned and set off, to the last known location of Vic. He would need that slimy bastard.

* * *

He'd decided against using the Blue Base, as he had reason to believe his trump card slash unknowing hostage was there, and would get her last. He headed over to Red Base, remembering the layout as he walked through the steel base.

He located the basement, where the computer was, and he swept away some dust from the controls: evidentally, the Reds had left some time ago, along with that robot Lopez-one of the only two Reds Omega could tolerate, the other one being that Sargeant-he could appreciate the man's thirst for battle.

He pressed some buttons, and static came up. Omega's frustration grew and he began to slap the monitor.

"Vic! Vic, answer you foolish fool!" Omega ordered, and sure enough Vic popped onto the screen, as clean and annoying as ever.

"_Hey, O'Malley, nice to see you dude. How you been doin'?" _The obnoxious Freelancer operator asked, and Omega restrainted the urge to sigh.

"Vic, have you received information regarding my objective with Epsilon?" Omega asked, and Vic seemed to ponder.

"_Hey, I remember the memo coming in from the boss man dude, sure I do. But isn't Epsilon on, like, a different planet or something, dude?" _Vic asked, and Omega paced around.

"Never mind that for now; is the teleporter to my old fortress still online?" Omega got to the point of his little visit, and Vic's face didn't change.

"_Oh man, dude, I'll check now for you dude. Give me a sec." _A second later, Vic replied. _"Yep, the tele-thingy's working dude, you just need to get there. By the way, what'd you need at that creepy place, dude?" _

"None of your business Vic. Now, begone you fool. I have no more need of you." Omega said, and Vic seemed dissappointed, in the way the incompetant agent was.

"_Oh dude, I thought we had something special dude; you've trampled over my heart dude. You-!" _Omega switched off the monitor, and set off to the teleporter located in the same cave where his mighty vehicle had been.

"Thank Satan, I thought I was going to go mad from interacting with that fool any longer." Omega muttered, keeping his shotgun bared in the case that he would need it. He reached the cave without any incident, and reached the false wall.

He had had the teleporter constructed by Lopez and Gamma so that he could whizz between places in case he would need to; after all, the future was a very boring place compared to overcoming some idiots.

He pressed a button in the wall, and the false wall slid to the side, revealing the green glow of the teleporter. Omega hesitated; they had only tested the teleporter with a robot, and it had come back scorched with black stuff. Omega steeled himself, and stepped through.

The bright light overwhelmed him, before he 'opened' his eyes and took in the sight of his old fortress, the one thing that had been so utterly badass he had stayed there permenantly. However, he noticed one thing before he walked up to the laboratory.

"Why the FUCK am I _black?!_" He was in for a rough cleaning session on the way to the fortress.

* * *

Back at the Red Base, Vic's monitor came back on, and a shadowy figure stepped forward. Vic's face brightened somewhat.

"_Hey, dude, been a while. I didn't get a postcard from you dude." _The figure seemed impatient, and Vic for once didn't want to test the patients of the other person.

"Did he come here?" The deep voice asked finally, and Vic answered immediately, despite the fact he was in a completely different location.

"_Yeah dude, he was right here; called me a foolish fool, dude. It hurt." _The figure complemented something before replying.

"Alright, keep me posted, got it Vic?" The agent on-screen nodded before the link cut off. The figure raised a figure to its helmet and pressed the comm button.

"Come in Command; come in Command." Static ran through its comm-link, before steadying out and a female voice came through.

"_Alright, talk to me," _His boss asked him, and the figure was afraid, despite his usual composition, and attitude; this bitch was still very annoying.

"He came through Blood Gulch, like you predicted; should I seize him now?" His boss seemed to consider before answering.

"_No, that won't be necessary. Just keep a tail on him." _He sighed in frustration; didn't his boss see it would be so much easier to capture that damned A.I. and be done with it?

"Locus out Command. I'll keep tailing."

* * *

Omega reached the dark, forbidding fortress within fifteen minutes, and walked through the familiar passageways to the lab, where most of his and Lopez' experiments had been created, including the laser gatling. A shame he couldn't bring it with him this time.

He had much more important things to do.

The dark passages soothed him, and Omega walked slowly, tracing his hand that wasn't holding his shotgun against the dark steel, passing the terminal where Gamma had been.

In retrospect, Gamma had been the one that Omega had barely tolerated, along with Theta and possibly Delta. The ability to lie was the ability that Omega could never have, despite Anger being a form of Deceit at the core.

Gamma had been able to lie so effortlessly, Omega couldn't help but grudgingly admire the pale A.I., and had automatically known his value as an ally. It was a stroke of brilliance on his part to reunite Gamma and Wyoming, now that he thought about it.

In his trance-like state, he bumped right into the door leading to the lab, so Omega reluctantly pulled away from his memories and had put in the code: CRTL+F+U, which unknown to him had become the shortcut for recording Caboose's team kills.

The door slid open, revealing lines of tubes and tables of robotic parts still on them; some half finished projects, but some near completion. Omega eyed a particularly gruesome example of a genetic experiment; even he had been appauled by the result.

"_God O'Malley, that's really sick! I'm about to vomit!" _Doc's voice cut through the silence, and Omega looked around before realising he was remembering back then, to the last time he had been inside this room.

"Damn you Doc, always interfering." Omega said, his ire of the, ahem, 'doctor' rising at the recollection of that moment. He reached the end of the long and wide room, with a large pod and a keyboard next to it. Inside the pod, there was a single figure. One which Omega had gone through many trials to complete.

The pod was labelled: XRAI-001 'CLAUDE'.

He tapped a few buttons on the keyboard, and the pod slid gently open. Inside the pod was a robot clad in violet armor with maroon streaks, and the visor was dimmed. Omega typed in the activation command, and the robot took a moment before firing up. And then a frightening message echoed from it.

"**The Operating System you are using has crashed unexpectedly. It is possibly corrupted, and a full scan will be commenced. Estimation time: 15 hours." **Omega began to beat the machine.

"Damn you, frustrating Windows operating system! Always crashing at the most inopportune time!" Omega raged, now fully beating the machine, before a spark came off the robot and Omega stepped back. "Oh shit, what the fuck now?"

"**Permenant language set as French. Rebooting now." **Omega thought 'oh crap' as he realised in the act of hastening the rebooting, he had essentially damaged the voice unit, sticking it on French. The robot's visor lit up, before it looked around curiously.

"Où...suis-je?(Where...am I)?" Claude asked, and Omega realised he could understand him. _'Thank Satan.' _Omega stepped forward.

"Do you known who I am, Claude?" Omega asked the robot. The robot seemed confused before information loaded up and he nodded.

"Oui; Tu es mon créateur, O'Malley l'Awesome, Wrecker de Chaos et de suzerain suprême de Domination. Comment puis-je vous servir(Yes; you are my creator, O'Malley the Awesome, Wrecker of Chaos and Supreme Overlord of Domination. How may I serve you)?" Claude asked politely, and Omega felt enthusiasm fill him.

"Claude, I activated you because I need your help and expertise. Have your motor skills and technological databanks been uploaded and updated?" Omega asked, before Claude took a moment to scan and reply.

"Tous mes bases de données et compétences téléchargés sont à jour et fonctionnant à pleine capacité. Ce qu'ai j'ai été activé pour(All of my databanks and uploaded skills are up-to-date and operating at maximum capacity. What have I been activated for)?" Claude asked again, and Omega oblidged him.

"I am currently pursuing a rogue A.I. by the name of Epsilon; I am to retrieve him and return him to the Director of Project Freelancer. I need your...help," Omega barely managed to bite that out. "As I cannot create vehicles we will undoubtedly need in the forseeable future. Will you aid me?"

"Créateur, j'ai été fait pour que je puisse répondre à vos commandes. Je vais vous aider dans votre démarche. Allons, poster hâte(Creator, I have been made so that I can comply with your orders. I will help you in your endeavor. Let us go, post haste)." Omega nodded, before grabbing a few rocket launchers and handing them to Claude.

"We are taking heavy weaponry and some supplies to enhance the Mongoose's I have on my ship; grab what you wil need as well as weaponry." Claude nodded before grabbing an SMG modelled after an P90 with a Shotgun attachment, as well as a few cases of parts for the Mongoose's Omega had on his ship, and the Warthog.

"Wait, before we go, is there are a replica of my old vehicle, the Ghost Rider?" Omega asked Claude, since the robot had information on all the inner workings of the fortress. Claude's visor dimmed before the French robot answered.

"Oui plus estimés Créateur, il s'agit d'une réplique de l'Ghost Rider dans un hangar. Il a été mis à jour avec plusieurs lanceurs de missiles tels que vous avez demandé Guilty Spark à faire. Suivez-moi(Yes most esteemed Creator, there is a replica of the Ghost Rider in a hangar. It has been upgraded with several missile launchers as you requested Guilty Spark to do. Follow me)." Claude turned at a junction, and Omega followed him. A short time later, they came upon the Ghost Rider.

True to Claude's words, the Ghost Rider had been upgraded, as Omega could see several missile outlets on the underneath of the thrusters. It was also black as midnight, with a flame design on it, along with the words: "SPLAT MOTHER FUCKER" across the front. Omega hopped in and familiarised himself with the controls, before turning to Claude.

"Hop in Claude; this will be much faster." Claude nodded before storing his things in the storage units on the Ghost Rider, before Omega drove off towards the portal, which lengthened to allow the customised Ghost passage through.

* * *

"Before we leave, Claude," Omega said as he parked the Ghost Rider inside the Albatross' own hangar, next to a few Mongoose's and a Gauss Warthog. "I need to pick something up at Blue Base. You wait here."

"Bien sûr Créateur. Être de retour bientôt(Of course Creator. Be back soon)." And with that, Omega left the ship, and steeled himself for this; it was most likely this 'Sister' was already dead and if she wasn't, Omega would have to deal with Caboose-level stupidity.

"Hello, anybody in there? Preferably someone with an average level of intellect?" Omega called out, before he heard a scream.

"Oh fuck, a cop! Damnit! Okay, everybody out through the secret entrance!" With that, there was a _vworp, vworp, vworp_ sound before he heard another call. "Oi fuckhead, what do you want?" Over the balcony of the base emerged a yellow-armored figure. Satan dammit.

_'Fuck, it's _her._" _Omega steeled himself before carrying on. "Could you come out here, bitch? I'm in kind of a rush here!" Omega shouted out at the promiscuous youth.

"Why the fuck would I do that! I just got out of hospital, something about some poison inside me! I'm not supposed to move!" Sister yelled back at Omega.

"Fine, I'll come in...wait, what?" He said at the last thing mentioned, before shrugging and proceeding in. He came face to face with Sister shortly thereafter.

"Alright copper," Sister held up a gun to Omega's face, which Omega had to admit, he didn't know if it was bravery, paranoia or downright stupidity. Maybe all three. "What the fuck do you want? I mean, there's clearly no sign of an illegal party here." Omega was inclined to disagree; there were shirts, music radios and potato chips flung all over the place. There were even stains of some liquid. _Alcohol I hope._

"Well, I'm actually here to talk to you about your brother, Grif." Sister's grip on her Magnum slouched slightly. Omega hoped this would work. "I happen to know where he's stationed and I've been ordered to bring you to him."

"You know where my brother is?! Where?!" Sister said excitedly, and Omega 'smirked'. Hook, line and sinker. "Come on, where is he?!"

"A planet called Pandora. As I said, I'll bring you to him. And just for the record, I am not in any way manipulating you for my own ends. That would be wrong." Omega bit back a curse; he really _couldn't _lie. He just hoped that...

"Okay, I trust you! Lead the way!" Sister said, and Omega was slackjawed at the utter stupidity she had just displayed.

"Seriously? You are going to trust _me_, a total stranger who may use you for his own means?" Omega stressed out, trying-and failing-to understand this idiot's mind.

"Yeah, I trust people I meet all the time! I remember this one time I met a strongman and his gay manager; we had an awesome foursome with the lion." Omega 'blinked' at this little story.

"...Wait, what?" He asked, as his processors worked double time to relate that story to logic. It didn't work.

"Plus, you can bring me to Grif, so that's fine! Lead the way!" With some degree of hesitance, Omega oblidged, and led her back to the Albatross. She gawked at it openly.

"Holy cow! That ship's _huge_! It's huger than that ship I crashed on that pink lady!" Omega ignored the idiot, and pounded on the cargo door.

"Claude! Open the door! I have our guest!" There was the sounds of fliratious giggling from F.I.L.S.S. and Claude saying things in French.

"**Oh Claude, you are such a romantic...ooh! Please, don't insert your flash drive there, it tickles!" **Omega began to get a vague idea of what was happening.

"CLAUDE! OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME SATAN I WILL EVISCERATE YOUR REMAINS, EAT THEM AND CRAP THEM OUT INTO A DWARF STAR! _NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!_" There was an; **"oh crap!" **from F.I.L.S.S. and Claude opened the door, looking apologetic.

"S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi Créateur. Je ne faisais que recevoir ... familiariser avec la belle F.I.L.S.S. Je suis désolé pour le retard( Please forgive me Creator! I was merely getting...acquainted with the lovely F.I.L.S.S. I am sorry for the delay)!" Claude poured out, before Omega pushed past him and proceeded to the cockpit.

"F.I.L.S.S., set coordinates for Pandora; I got what I came for." Omega said shortly, and caught some sparks flying off the USB port.

"**Ahem, yes, of course Omega. Sorry, I seem to be having a slight malfunction. Forgive me." **Omega ignored her apology and sat down in the lounge, Sister already bugging Claude with a variety of questions.

"Phase One complete. Phase Two starting..." Omega muttered as the Albatross took off towards the world of Pandora.

"I just hope these idiots don't make me delete myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, Locus was tailing the Albatross in his own ship, keeping a careful enough distance to make sure he wasn't detected. This was beginning to get interesting.

"Now Omega, when shall we get reacquainted? Maybe have a drink to celebrate old times?" Locus chuckled, before entering warp speed.

On Locus' shoulder, there was the Greek letter for Omicron.

* * *

**Yes, the second chapter of Omega's Wrath. And yes, I have brought back Sister because frankly I loved her as a character. Also, I have introduced the French-speaking robot known as Claude, who has quickly gained a relationship with F.I.L.S.S. God knows how this will end.**

**And plus this, _Locus_ will be a side character throughout Omega's Wrath and the subsequent Seasons. I have included my favourite RvB mercenary because he is just _fucking awesome! _I mean, he captured Washington and Sarge with ease! And I've hinted at his mysterious past as well. **

**Please, read and review, and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
